For wire electroerosion, one ordinarily uses brass wire whose structure and composition are suited for obtaining a wire which meets the needs arising with regard to mechanical breaking stress as well as conductivity. The manufacture of a brass wire corresponding to this type of alloy is relatively expensive. Added to this is the fact that for each variation in the chemical composition of the wire, it is necessary to devise a new base alloy.